Love Lasts Forever
by luvbug0909
Summary: Hamtaro must go on a quest to find the Scepter of Heaven's Light, which will take him through the mighty realms of the Rainbow Kingdom, and must stop the great Shadow Leigons form taking the color from their realm forever! Lives will be lost, and love wil
1. Love Lasts Forever Chap1

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 2: The Shadow Squad

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro gets to the clubhouse to find Prince Bo and his Rainbow Girls, Daisy, Ivy and Rosy, as guests at the clubhouse. They are more than just guests. They have come to invite the ham-hams, and all the other teams, which are Team SeaHams and Team DJungle, to the beloved realm of Rainbow Land!! However, in this chapter, Hamtaro will find out just what this shadow is.....

So, Hamtaro, the gang, and the Rainbow Prince and Girls started off towards Rainbow Land. Soon, they came to a small waiting camp, where Prince Bo told the other teams to wait until he oicked them up. Once Captain Hamstern, who was the leader of Team Seahams, saw them he stomped his foot on the ground realllllly hard, which made both teams jump and made Hambeard fall over( yes, like in the game). They all met each other at the entrance and they started off again. Soon, they got to the end of the Rainbow Bridge, which was the entrance to Rainbow Land, but there was something wrong with the scene!

The rainbow lost its color. It was black and white, with some shades of gray, and the clouds around the entrance and the clouds that held up the city were black and thundering. Hamtaro and the gang could hear the townsfolks' mournful screams and cries as they were shaken by the thunder and blinded temporarily by the lightning. "We have to get up there!" shouted Prince Bo painfully. hamtaro could see hot tears streaming down Prince Bo's and the Rainbow girls' faces, which left part of their fur scruffy. Bijou and the girls were crying too. Everyone nodded, and they rushed up the darkened rainbow toward the village.

Once up, they saw black and grey hamsters, whom each had a symbol enscribed into his or her forehead, who were catching building on fire and killing citizens in the streets. The only thing worse than killing the citizens was HOW they killed them. They used a certain type of weapon, which was unfamiliar to everyone, even Prince Bo, whose people manufactured many of the weapons existing in the world. They used a small zap of electricity, which didn't shock them, but took their soul! And the strange thing was, the weapon was black or gray like the hamsters themselves, but had a line, which actually was a tube, shooting straight through the inner part of the staff/spear looking thing which was a beautiful, rainbow color that was as light as the sun itself.

Prince Bo then saw his castle. It had been turned black and white too. Then, he saw some soldiers running through the streets, and called on them. he decided that the bast way to be protected was to hold off their armies as long as possible. Hamtaro nodded. The Prince gathered up as many villagers as he could find, and then he, Hamtaro and the rest of the gang led them up to the castle. The troops were holding back the Shadow Hamsters below while every body inside the castle borded up everything except the secret knights' passage. It was a passageway only the Rainbow people and the knights knew about. Then, if the Shadow Hamsters were breaking through, most of the leigons would get to the castle and enter the passage without being noticed.

Next time, Hamtaro and his friends will find out the truth about the Shadow Hamsters' mystery weapons, and Hamtaro will embark on a quest for freedom....and love.


	2. Love Lasts Forever Chap2

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 2: The Shadow Squad

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro gets to the clubhouse to find Prince Bo and his Rainbow Girls, Daisy, Ivy and Rosy, as guests at the clubhouse. They are more than just guests. They have come to invite the ham-hams, and all the other teams, which are Team SeaHams and Team DJungle, to the beloved realm of Rainbow Land!! However, in this chapter, Hamtaro will find out just what this shadow is.....

So, Hamtaro, the gang, and the Rainbow Prince and Girls started off towards Rainbow Land. Soon, they came to a small waiting camp, where Prince Bo told the other teams to wait until he oicked them up. Once Captain Hamstern, who was the leader of Team Seahams, saw them he stomped his foot on the ground realllllly hard, which made both teams jump and made Hambeard fall over( yes, like in the game). They all met each other at the entrance and they started off again. Soon, they got to the end of the Rainbow Bridge, which was the entrance to Rainbow Land, but there was something wrong with the scene!

The rainbow lost its color. It was black and white, with some shades of gray, and the clouds around the entrance and the clouds that held up the city were black and thundering. Hamtaro and the gang could hear the townsfolks' mournful screams and cries as they were shaken by the thunder and blinded temporarily by the lightning. "We have to get up there!" shouted Prince Bo painfully. hamtaro could see hot tears streaming down Prince Bo's and the Rainbow girls' faces, which left part of their fur scruffy. Bijou and the girls were crying too. Everyone nodded, and they rushed up the darkened rainbow toward the village.

Once up, they saw black and grey hamsters, whom each had a symbol enscribed into his or her forehead, who were catching building on fire and killing citizens in the streets. The only thing worse than killing the citizens was HOW they killed them. They used a certain type of weapon, which was unfamiliar to everyone, even Prince Bo, whose people manufactured many of the weapons existing in the world. They used a small zap of electricity, which didn't shock them, but took their soul! And the strange thing was, the weapon was black or gray like the hamsters themselves, but had a line, which actually was a tube, shooting straight through the inner part of the staff/spear looking thing which was a beautiful, rainbow color that was as light as the sun itself.

Prince Bo then saw his castle. It had been turned black and white too. Then, he saw some soldiers running through the streets, and called on them. he decided that the bast way to be protected was to hold off their armies as long as possible. Hamtaro nodded. The Prince gathered up as many villagers as he could find, and then he, Hamtaro and the rest of the gang led them up to the castle. The troops were holding back the Shadow Hamsters below while every body inside the castle borded up everything except the secret knights' passage. It was a passageway only the Rainbow people and the knights knew about. Then, if the Shadow Hamsters were breaking through, most of the leigons would get to the castle and enter the passage without being noticed.

Next time, Hamtaro and his friends will find out the truth about the Shadow Hamsters' mystery weapons, and Hamtaro will embark on a quest for freedom....and love.


	3. Love Lasts Forever Chap3

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 3: The Quest For Freedom and Love

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang got to Rainbow Land, the land of light and color- only to find that the colors are gone!! When they reach the village, the town is invaded by a group of Shadow Hamsters who are killing some of the villagers and using others to build Shadow foundations! As the gang and some of the villagers they saved lock themselves in Bo's once mighty castle of the rainbow, they think of a way to stop them and Hamtaro will embark on a quest for the Land of the Rainbow in this chapter.

" Hamtaro?" Hamtaro was in a daze. The villagers were huddled together, some talking and some sleeping, in a massive group. The other hamsters were talking, Penelope was crying and Pashmina was holding her tighty close to her, and Captain Hamstern was muttering to his shipmates. " I-I guess I fell asleep," Hamtaro said softly. All of a sudden, he heard some crying and coughing from the huddle of villagers. Daisy, the blone of the Rainbow Girls, ran to Hamtaro and said, "Come quickly! One of them is hurt!"

Bijou was holding a hamster's hand ina corner surrounded by other hamsters. The poor hamster had blonde hair, had a blue cloak, and was also with a hamster with a puffy ponytail with a bow. " Lapis!! Lazuli!!" Hamtaro shouted. Lazuli was sobbing by Lapis, who had a deep puncture in her side. There was a blanket under her, so no blood would spread on the floor. The blanket was already deep red, for she was bleeding openly. Then, Boss nudged Hamtaro and pointed at the spot around her wound. The spot around it was deep gray, and was losing its color!

Dexter marched foward and said, " I bet there's something about those weapons...." Then Hamtaro realized, " The rainbow tube in the middle of the weapons!" Maxwell thought for a moment, then said, "Bo, do you have a royal library in this castle?" Bo nodded, and lit a torch to show Hamtaro, Maxwell, and the green haired Rainbow Girl Ivy, whom had decided to join them, to the library. Once there, the four grabbed ladders and looked for some book.

" I found it!" shouted Ivy. She tossed a light book toward Maxwell, who was sitting at a small table. He flipped open the pages, and the others gathered around. " The tubes on the Staff of Darkness, which is the weapons they were using are the tubes that store the souls and colors collected from its victim. The colors represent its aura, and the only way to heal a living victim of the staff is to gather the nemesis of the weapon, which is the Scepter of Heaven's Light. It is like a staff with a crescent moon on the end. At each tip of this moon is a bright jewel, one gold and one silver. One touch of this blade will heal a wound from its nemesis, but cannot heal the dead. A wound from the Scepter of Heaven's Light will erase all darkness from a hamster, and the hamster will heal over time if the wound isn't too deep and harmful. The Scepter is located in the Temple of Heaven on the peak of Mount SkyLight."

" Well," said Hamtaro, " it looks like one of us has to go and get it. I will!!!" Bo looked at him for a moment and then nodded. " No! Wait!" Hamtaro spun around. It was Bijou. " Hamtaro, please! I won't let you go...." Hamtaro frowned. Then, Bijou smiled and said,cleverly, " Unless I go!! I'll stay by your side until the end!" Hamtaro perked up and chuckled. Then, Boss and Stan came up and said, "We'll go too!" And, last but not least, Bo, the Rainbow Girl Daisy, Dexter, Pashmina, and Howdy joined. Then, Bo said, "Well, we might as well start off".

And so they started off, with the hopes and prayers of the others with them.....and the prayers of the hamster world as they know it.

Next time, Hamtaro and his friends will encounter their first obstacle on the road to Mount SkyLight, which is a creature far more dangerous than any Hamtaro and his gang have seed.....but this is only the beginning.


	4. Love Lasts Forever Chap4

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 4: The Winged Beast, Kamikuro

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang find one of their friends, Lapis, who is severely injured from the so called Staff of Darkness, which is the weapon weilded by the Shadow Hamsters. Then, in Bo's library, they find out that they can cure it by finding the Scepter of Heaven's Light, which is found on the peak of Mount SkyLight in the Temple of Heaven....This time, they'll encounter the first obstacle on the road to the Temple, which is difficult, but only the beginning...

" You guys okay?" Bo was sitting with the others, who were tired of all the hills on the road. Pashmina was leaning against a tree, but she wasn't tired. She was terribly worried about Penelope and the others. Then, Hamtaro said, "Guys, should we go and gets some nuts and berries from the forest over there?" Bo perked up and said, "Good idea Hamtaro! We should all go with you just in case." So, they all gathered some dry grass, and weaved some baskets. Then, they set off, just as the sun began to set. Hamtaro found a big bush with plenty of blackberries, and started climbing the branches to get to them. Just as he was picking some of the ripest berries, he heard some crying from the bush below. As he looked over, he gasped. It was Penelope!

" Ookweeeee!" Penelope shouted loudly when she saw Hamtaro. Hamtaro jumped down the branches and picked her up. "Penelope," he said softly, "what are you doing here??" Pashmina and the others came around the corner with baskets full of nuts and berries, when Pashmina said, " Hamtaro, weve go-Penelope!?!" Pashmina dropped her basket and ran to Penelope. She scooped her up and held her tightly. " What are you doing here?" Penelope then looked at the sky over Pashmina shoulder. "OOKWEE! OOKWEE!"

"Pasmina!" Hamtaro shouted, "Get down!" Pashmina fell to the ground, and a beast which had a bat's wings, a black jaguar's body, and a dragon's tail flew over her, and landed on the brance of a huge tree, where was the only place it could land in a tree because of the creature's size that was the size of a real jaguar, but its wings and tail were larger. Its voice was a low, cold echo that made the fur on the gang's backs go up. It said, " I am Kamikuro of the Shadow People, and I am the captain of my Shadow kind. Your journey for the Scepter of Heaven's Light ends here, and the City of Light and Color will fall!"

And, without another word, it swooped at Pashmina and knocked Dexter into the forest as he ran in front of Pashmina to guard her.

Next time, Hamtaro and the gang will have to find a way to defeat this evil, and will suffer as they lose one of them in Chapter Five: The Soul Has Left.


	5. Love Lasts Forever Chap5

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 5: The Soul Has Left

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro finds Penelope, who has been wandering after them, and encounters the winged Shadow beast, Kamikuro. As the beast lets its full energy off and charges at Pashmina, Dexter rams in front of her and gets knocked himself! In this chapter, the gang finds a way to restore this creature to ins normal state, but loses one of their own. Little do they know, they will encounter their lost loved one again.....

" NO!" The gang was stunned as Dexter was knocked out of sight by Kamikuro as he flew over the terrified and stunned form of Pashmina and Penelope clinging to each other. Hamtaro bolted into the woods, with Boss and Stan following close behind. Soon, they came to a tree with a large crack in it, and Dexter laid at the bottom of it. Hamtaro ran up to him and said, "Dexter! Dexter, are you okay?!" Dexter looked at him for a moment, and then Boss said, "Don't worry! I'll carry you!" He was just about to pick him up when Dexter said, " I-It's too late.....Just go. I'll only drag you down. Tell Pashmina that.....I'll always love her." Then, Dexter of the Ham-Hams passed away without another word.

Hamtaro, Boss and Stan walked sadly toward the others. Pasmina forced herself up and said, "W-where is Dexter??" Hamtaro looked up and said, "He told me to tell you that he'll always love you." Pashmina was shocked, and burst with sadness and frustration. "Why?!" she cried. Bijou ran up to her and held her in her arms. " It's okay, Pashmina! He's in a better place!" Bijou looked up at Hamtaro and said, " I don't want this to happen again!" Then Bijou and the others joined into Pashmina's crying.

" You're too late!" A cold voice called above them. It was Kamikuro, the winged beast whom had killed Dexter. Hamtaro shouted, "You won't get away with this!!!" Kamikuro shouted, " I already did! Don't worry! We'll meet again!" And he flew off into the darkness. Hamtaro teared up again, and ran in Kamikuro's direction. Then, he felt a paw grab his paw. It was Bijou, who said, "No Hamtaro! It's ridiculous to go onto him in anger! He'll kill you....And I'll lose everything...." Hamtaro frowned and stopped running. The others caught up and Bo said, "Come on, we might as well continue on the road." They lighted some small twigs for torches, and ran off in one direction.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: The gang will find a hamster who says he knows a good route that is faster to the mountain, and he can give Hamtaro troops from his village! Is this hamster really trustworthy, or is he one of the others.....?


	6. Love Lasts Forever Chap6

Love Lasts Forever

Cahpter 6: Darkness or Light?

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang run into the forest to find Dexter dead! P.S. I'm sorry that the last chapter was SO short. My bad! Anyways, in this chapter, a mysterious hamster says that he can help on their quest! But is this hamster really trustworthy....and how did he know about their quest?

The dawn was rising over the hills. Bo was shaking Hamtaro a little, trying to get him to wake up. Hamtaro woke up, and softly said, "What time is it?" "It's probably around five in the morning," Bo said tiredly. "Come on, let's go. Everybody's up and waiting." Hamtaro stretched and cleaned his fur, and started off with the others. Then, out of nowhere, came another hamster! He was mysterious, with hazy blue eyes that were cold and bright at the same time. His fur was pitch black, in big contrast to his piercing eyes. "Who are you?" He said in a dark voice. Bo stepped foward. "I am Bo, Prince of Rainbow Land, the Land of Light and Color! This is Hamtaro, and we are on a quest! Step aside." The hamster stood up and said, "Ah, Hamtaro. I know all about you and your quest. Come with me. You can stay at our village." They followed the mysterious hamster down a small path between some trees, until they came upon a clearing. There was a field with a tiny village in the middle. The village had a sign in front of it that said:

_**Azilla Village**_

_**Population: 100**_

The townsfolk were all like him. Different shades of piercing eyes, and some with piercing dark eyes and pure white fur. But the ONE thing that linked them all together was that they were shadowy. They were always talking about events that occur, and others stared at the newcomers with suspicion. The only friendly hamster towards them was Glacier, who was the one who led them there. He led them to an apartment, where they could refresh their supplies and rest for the day.

Later, just when Hamtaro was turning in and getting a glass of water, he saw a note on the board in the hall. It said, " 10:00 Gather around the apartment and get into the hamster's rooms. Kill them all!" Hamtaro quivered in fear and looked at a clock on the wall. It was 9:00.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang have one hour to avoid the townsfolk, who are Shadow Hamsters, get out of the village, and get into the woods! Will they make it, or will fate be on the other side?


	7. Love Lasts Forever Chap7

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 7: One Hour Escape

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang are led to a place called Azilla Village by a shadowy hamster named Glacier. They feel comfortable here even though the townsfolk are suspicious. But when Hamtaro finds a note about an attempt to murder them that night, they have one hour to escape the Shadow Hamster village and run as far as possible. Will they make it?

"Bijou! Guys, get up!" Hamtaro shook everybody awake and told them about the note on the board. The all began to freak out, but Hamtaro got them all to calm down. They decided to travel light, and grabbed only things they needed. Now, they could run at their full speed. They exited their rooms and snuck out back. The villagers were already occupying the roads, chatting and sharpening their blades. They were almost ready. The gang snuck out of the village safely and then they heard a shout. Hamtaro wheeled around. The villagers had spotted them. "Run!" Hamtaro screamed. The gang bolted into the forest and the villagers couldn't go into the forest. It was beyond their borders. But then Hamtaro realized someone wasn't with them.

Daisy was in the middle of the field, scrambling painfully toward the forest. "My ankle's twisted! Help me!" she shouted. Bo flew into the middle of the field where Daisy was, and picked her up. She was grateful, but she was too heavy for Bo to carry a long way, and the villagers would catch them with their rope before they could do anything. Bo then said, "Run, Daisy. Don't worry about me, I'll hold them off." Daisy watched on horror as he flew back past the crowd, and as they turned their course around after him. Hamtaro ran out into the field and helped Daisy to her feet. As they stumbled toward the forest, she turned around and gasped as she saw Bo being tied up and beat with sticks.

"NO!!! Please, anything but him!" Daisy was in a state of panic. She could hear her heart beat fast for Bo, and she wanted to run out there and get him, but she knew that was ridiculous. The ham-hams thought that they were going to lose the only brightness left in the kingdom, when Hamtaro felt a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered. He didn't know who it was, but it was a bloody, dirty hand and the blood leaked down Hamtaro's shoulder from it. Hamtaro wheeled around. It was Bo.

Bo fell to the ground. He was in a bad condition, because his skin was bruised and cut up, and one of his beautiful wings was broken. Daisy ran up to comfort him, and brought him over to the campsite. "We'll have to find a way to help him, or else......." Hamtaro shuddered at this thought. Looking at Bo, whose breath was coming in quivering gasps, Hamtaro said, "Hey, you're going to be okay. We can't lose you. You're the ruler of Rainbow Land. Without you, you're kingdom will fall." Bo looked up at him and said, " You know I'm not going to make it. It's all over." Hamtaro saw that Daisy had heard these words, and she was about to burst into tears. Hamtaro said, " No, you'll make it! Y-y-you will....." Bo looked at the sun. Hamtaro glanced over too, and he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. The hours were beginning to pass faster because of the Shadows"The sun s-sets on my time," Bo said shakingly, "and rises on yours. I want you to be the heir to the throne Hamtaro. Never g-give up on my dream."

Hamtaro jumped back and said, " I-I couldn't be a king! I have no experience, I'm not royal, and I know you'll live!" Then, Bo quivered a little, and went white. He was dead. Hamtaro, Daisy, and all the others stared at the fallen Prince Bo in shock. Hamtaro then said, "Look guys. The sun is rising. We have to go, and I'm sure that if we leave now, we can get to the bottom of the mountain. Let's go." Daisy walked over to Bo and gave him one last kiss on his forehead, and said, " I wish you wouldn't go where I can't follow." And they left toward the mountain side.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang reach a small city at the bottom of the peak, where they know is trustable because of the beautiful colors and buzzing excitement. But when the city sees the Shadow Hamsters coming toward their beloved city, they don't know what to do. Until Hamtaro decideds it's time for war....And they'll meet someone unexpected...


	8. Love Lasts Forever Chap8

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 8: The Return to War

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: The gang was betrayed by Glacier, and if that isn't bad enough, the villagers killed Prince Bo! With the future of the Rainbow Kingdom in Hamtaro's hands, he decides that, since the Shadow Hamster leigons have gotten to the SnowCap City, or the city at the bottom of the mountain, Hamtaro decides that their last resort is war.

The gang was still walking slowly from that forest after Bo's death. Disy was in a state of panic and sadness, and she looked like she could burst at any given moment. Stan walked over and actually said something other than flirting, " He was a good hamster. Daisy, at least he's in a better place, and he knows that you and all of us are safe." Hamtaro was about to tell Stan to stop flirting, but when he heard those words, ha just kept walking straight, smiling, without a word. Then , Bijou shouted, "Look down there!"

There was a silver city, reflecting the sun's light over its tall buildings, and a sign that said:

_**SnowCap City**_

_**Population: 950**_

Hamtaro and the gang knew, at first glance, that this city was part of the Rainbow Kingdom. " Wow! This city looks pretty!" shouted Pashmina. Boss nodded and said, "Why don't we all refresh our supplies down there? This city looks trustable!" So with much happiness, they raced down to the city, which was full of people who were always buzzing with excitement. They wondered if there was a tour of the city, so they want to the Information Center at the gate of the city. " Excuse me," said Hamtaro. "Are there any guided tours of the city?" The hamster at the desk said, "No, I'm afraid not. But, the big building with the gold and silver sign is the SnowCap museum. You should check it out!"

They gave their thanks, and walked over to the humongous museum. It was free to get in, so they paid 10 sunflower seeds for a guided tour. The manager told them to wait at the front of the first staircase for him. He was a tall blonde hamster with green eyes, and he said in a kind voice to Pashmina, " Wait a minute, what's your name??" "Uh, Pashmina," said she. The hamster went pale for a moment and then said, "I think you should go over to the SnowCap hospital Pashimna. I'll take all of you."

They all walked over to the front desk of the hospital, and the guide, whose name was Curo, said, " We need to see patient 320 immediately." The kind old hamster at the desk said, " He's the second door to the left, the one next to the window." The raced down the hall toward a door labled, " 319 and 320", and walked in. Curo walked to the curtained bed next to the window and slowly pulled back the curtains. The Ham-Hams almost screamed. There, tiredly reading a book and looking up at them with shock, was Dexter.

" Guys?! You're here!!" Dexter sat up straight with excitement and and said, "Hey, Curo. Have you found out anything about my application test?" Curo said, happily, "Yes. You got the highest score, and the government here said that you could open it once you've healed." Dexter smiled happily and then looked over at the gang and suddenly frowning, said, "W-where is Prince Bo?!" Hamtaro looked down and said, " A Shadow village ambushed us. He died saving one of our gang, Daisy. " Dexter went pale, and said, " Oh. What about the kingdom?" Hamtaro told Dexter the whole story. Then, Dexter said, "Visiting hours are almost over. Perhaps ypu should see everyone else at the rest house." The gang shouted, "Everyone else?!"

They got to the rest home, and saw the villagers and the others they had left at the castle. Ivy and Rosy, the other Rainbow girls who both also had a huge crush on Bo, saw them and ran over, saying, "Prince Bo! You're back, you're back!" They ran over to the group, and then Daisy, who was almost in tears, said , " Before you guys get your hopes up, PRINCE BO IS DEAD!" Rosy and Ivy went pale. The whole rest house went pale. Rosy said, " P-prince Bo, dead?" The hamsters in the Rest House bowed their heads slowly, and then Hamtaro heard a TV screen on one of the nearby buildings shout to the city, " The word is that the Prince Bo has fallen! Long live the Prince!"

The hamsters in the street bowed their heads quietly and wept. Then, Hamtaro heared a acream. Then, the whole of the people on the village screamed and saw them running away from the gate. Hamtaro burst out of the front door to the Rest House and saw it. Hundreds of Shadow Hamsters marching toward the shining gates of the city, each with a Staff of Darkness in their hands. Then Hamtaro saw Glacier, whom had betrayed them at the village, leading the group with a weapon much different from the others'. Glacier was walking toward the sun, so Hamtaro saw that when it cast Glacier's shadow, the shadow was a winged beast. Then Hamtaro knew it. "Glacier IS Kamikuro!" he thought to himself panickingly.


	9. Love Lasts Forever Chap9

Love Lasts Forever:

Chapter 9: A Changed Ally

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang find Dexter waiting for them at the SnowCap Hospital, which is part of a city known as part of the Rainbow Kingdom. When the whole city, villagers and the rest of the gang who came here for safety find out that the mighty Prince Bo is dead, their hearts are broken. But, something worse is coming. Something whose cause is far worse than death. In this episode, a light unexpected will come.....

The villagers and the city folk were frightened. I mean, more than usual. Without Prince Bo as the prince, they thought that there was no hope. Soon, Hamtaro got tired of it. He ran over to a table, crawled on top of it, stood up, and shouted, " HEY!!" Every was quiet and stared at him, especially Bijou. She had never seen Hamtaro like this. Hamtaro said, " You're not the only one who's lost a friend, possibly a loved one. We NEED to stand and fight! If we don't, we'll have to be slaves to the Shadow Leigons forever!" Hamtaro told two of some well dressed hamsters, who happened to guard the armory, to get all the weapons and all the armor they could scrape up, and told them to send for a blacksmith or a silversmith. The two hamsters hustled, and when they came back, they piled the weapons, armor, and scraps of metal onto a nearby table. The blacksmith and silversmith who agreed to come stood heating a fire to create new weapons and armor with the leftover scraps of metal and silver.

Hamtaro walked over to the table, grabbed a beautiful silver spear with a rainbow gem in the middle, and walked back to the table on which he was standing. A hamster who was cloaked, and had greyish fur said, rather solemnly, " Why are you telling us to do this?" Hamtaro just looked at the hamster with pity and simply said, "For the Prince." Then, the cloaked hamster said, "Okay, then what gives me the reason to trust my worst enemy, pfpth?" Hamtaro almost fell off the table. "It can't be." Bijou walked slowly up to the hamster, and softly pulled the hood of of his head, and she gasped. There, stained with dirt, with no horns, no weapon, but still wings, was Spat.

Hamtaro jumped off the table and said, "What are YOU doing here?! These Shadow Leigons are enough, but YOU! You have no love for anything, and you don't know it's meaning! Why-" Pashmina burst in. "Stop, Hamtaro! While you were gone, he came here, sick and tired! He's a better hamster Hamtaro! He's realized what love truly is!" Hamtaro just stared. Everybody stared. Spat stared. Pashmina frowned, looking at Hamtaro, and then sat down to cool off. Then, the majority of the boy hamsters in the entire group each grabbed armor that fit them and a sword or spear that best suited them. Hamtaro was told to use the spear he grabbed, for it was the most majestic of all, and he was declared their captain. Bijou was pretty impressed. She was way proud of him. Boss was a bit jealous because of Hamtaro getting the most majestic armor and spear, but even MORE jealous because he had Bijou's 100 attention. Stan was bitter about this too, but both of them didn't say anything.

The newly formed army called, The Army of the Rainbow, marched toward the front of the gates. Hamtaro heard a groan and looked behind him. There was a sickly senior hamster who tried to sneak with the army, who was staggering along painfully. Hamtaro was just about to run back, when he saw Bijou run out of the rest house to get him. She took off his armor and his sword, and helped him steadily back. Hamtaro smiled, and kept his pace foward.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and The Army of the Rainbow are just about to clash with the mightiest of the Shadow Leigons, a light bursts through the dark clouds, and what looks like golden rain from a distance is about to be something better. And the gang are going to get a big help in this war.....even when Glacier's brother steps foward...


	10. Love Lasts Forever Chap10

Love Lasts Forever:

Chapter 10: The Harmony of Light

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro takes a stand and tells everyone that they have to fight for their kingdom. At this, everyone agrees, and when the boys are armored and equipped with their weapon, they become The Army of the Rainbow, with Hamtaro as their captain! Now they come face to face with their enemies, and the strongest of all being Glacier's brother, Mace. Even though there seems no hope, a light will pierce through all darkness, and a war will commence between different sides....

The Shadow Leigons were huge. About 100 lied in the front row. " There's ten rows of 100, so......." Hamtaro shivered and frowned. Leading the Shadow Leigons was Glacier, whose shadow was getting darker than ever. Both armies stopped, about 10 feet away from each other, and Hamtaro and Glacier walked toward each other from both sides. They met in the middle, and Hamtaro said, "Are there any rules except win?" Glacier smiled and said, "Only one. The two strongest fighters will start the fight. Send yours and i'll send mine. In fact, since you're the captain, you'll be considered the strongest, and I'll send forth: Mace!" A hamster shoved through the crowd. He was just like Glacier, with his pitch black fur, only his eyes were the deepest green, just like a dark emerald. Glacier said, "Mace, you are my best warrior, and you are my younger brother. Do what you must. You have no weapon except for your soul."

Glacier stepped back to where his army was waiting. Hamtaro knew that once one of them struck the other, the war would begin. Mace circled Hamtaro, like a vulture would circle a carcass in the desert. Then, Hamtaro watched in stupefied horror as the warrior flicked a snakelike tongue at him. Mace began to grow black scaled instead of fur. His fangs became longer and his eyes became snakelike. In just moments, Mace had transformed into a giant cobra, with the usual hook-and-eye sign on his humongous hood. The snake lunged at Hamtaro, and the war began. As Hamtaro tried to dodge the snake's attacks, he could see hundreds of others around him. Mace saw that Hamtaro wasn't paying attention, and attacked!

Just then, an enormous light surrounded Hamtaro. The snake winced with pain, and looked away because of how bright the glowing orb was. Hamtaro looked around for a moment. The orb was glowing and warm. Hamtaro could see images of others flashing in his mind. His mother and father, all his friends, Bijou.... These, he recognized, were all happy memories, and he wasn't suprised at who came after that. Harmony. She was as glorious as ever, still looked the same, only with a ray of sadness covering her bright eyes. "This is madness," she said hurtfully. Hamtaro looked as he heard a hamster land next to him, bleeding and wounded, scrambling to his feet. Hamtaro tried to get to him, but it was too late. A shadow hamster rushed up and grabbed the hamster by the back of his neck and, to Hamtaro's suprise, dropped him again. The shadow hamster squinted and ran back into the crowd. Harmony put her hand on the hurt hamster, and his cut was completely healed. He got up, and ran back into the giant crowd.

Harmony said, "You have to end this Hamtaro. No one else can. Use this to beat Mace. Blow it toward the enemy, and it will give off an eternal light." Then, she disappeared, and the glowing orb surrounding Hamtaro faded. Then, the snake turned toward him and lunged angrily. Hamtaro took the glimmering powder that Harmony had given him and blew it at the cobra. The cobra screamed and hissed in pain. The powder seemed to be a substance that blinded the enemy for a temporary amount of time. Hamtaro knew this was his chance. He took the spear embalmed with rainbow gems and thrust it through the snake.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: With Mace dead, Hamtaro rushes back to the city, and heads up the SkyLight mountain path, taking Bijou, Spat(Spat came with Hamtaro from the war because of a slash to his arm that needed to be wrapped up, but after he got his cut secured, he came along), Boss, and Daisy with him. Little does the group know, Glacier knew of their plan, and has an idea.....


	11. Love Lasts Forever Chap11

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 11: The Quarter Mile

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the Army of the Rainbow faced their enemy, The Shadow Leigons, who are led by Glacier. Hamtaro and Glacier talk about the rules, and the Hamtaro is challenged by Glacier's brother, Mace. To Hamtaro's horror, Mace has the power to turn into a fearsome, giant black cobra! As Hamtaro is almost killed by this brutal beast, a lightened orb formed by Harmony forms around him. Using the blinding dust that Harmony gave him, Hamtaro blinds the snake and strikes. Now, Hamtaro has to run back to the city, gather some of his friends, and follow the path to the peak of Mount SkyLight to the Temple of Heaven.....

The black cobra screamed in pain. Hamtaro jumped back as the fallen form of Mace fell dead. Hamtaro was pretty shaken. He hadn't ever really KILLED somebody or something before! Hamtaro then watched as Spat came running over, covering his arm with his other one. Hamtaro noticed that one of his arms had a small, but hollow cut inside it, and it was bleeding openly. Hamtaro also noticed that the fur around it wasn't turning gray. Spat said, "Hey, it's not grey because I'm already dark and untrustful enough, Hamtaro." Then, Hamtaro realized that Spat didn't say his usual "pfpth" after each sentence. Hamtaro and Spat fought through the crowd, and reached the city.

Spat's arm was bandaged, and Hamtaro sat on one of the couches in the rest house with the few hamsters that were there. Bijou was talking in a corner with Pashmina, Sandy and Penelope. Bijou looked up, noticed Hamtaro was back, and was over hugging Hamtaro before you could say, "Hi". She let him go, and said, "You're okay! I'm so happy!" Hamtaro saw that she had a sort of worried expression on her face. He smiled and said, "Hey, you don't need to be worried. I'm okay." Bijou was too happy to remove her expression.

Spat came over and said, "Hamtaro, what about this Scepter of Heaven's Light...quest....thing?" Hamtaro looked up and just when he was about to ask, "How did you know," he said, "You're right. We should gather some people and set off for the path." Bijou was the first one to agree to come, and then Boss, Daisy, and Spat agreed after. They decided that the first thing to do was gather supplies. Bijou and Daisy went to get a sack with which they filled food and bottles of heated and cold water. Hamtaro and Spat went to go get a bag which they filled with blankets and weapons. Then, they all met at the beginning of the path, and set off.

The path was a really pretty one. The trees' branches bent over it like a canopy, and when the light shone through, it provided shade and good warmth at the same time. There were tiny herbs along the roadside, in which you could pick these, wash them in a stream that always went along the path, and eat them or use them when you cook. It was usually filled with the sounds of birds and the rustling of the trees. Hamtaro and the group enjoyed it here. Soon, it began to become late in the afternoon, and the path was filled with a warm glow. The day was still nice but there was a disturbance in the air. Boss said, "There's something wrong here, man." Hamtaro knew it, too. The day was still as nice as ever, but the birds were quiet and the grass rustled no longer. Even the sun's rays felt cold. Hamtaro felt the presence of something else. Then it hit him.

"Guys," he said, "get down!" The group hid swiftly and quietly under a few rocks, and some hid under hollow spaces under roots. Then, like a eagle, out of nowhere, swept down Kamikuro, who turned into Glacier just as he hit the ground. Glacier looked around for a moment, and Hamtaro could see his piercing blue eyes. Hamtaro frowned for a moment as Glacier rolled his eyes, and walked over to a rock. From this rock, he pulled out a hamster Hamtaro hadn't met, who had hazel fur and deep brown eyes to match. Glacier said, " Allor, what are you doing here?!" Allor winced sadly. "Sorry," he said rather impishly. " Bah," Glacier said. "Have you seen a group of hamsters walk by?" Allor bowed softly and said, " No, captain." Allor walked off down the trail, and Glacier transformed into Kamikuro again. He launched off the ground and flew back down the trail.

Hamtaro lifted his head from behind the rock he was hiding behind, and quietly whispered, "Okay guys, it's safe." Everyone came out from their hiding places. Ten minutes later, they reached a fork in the road. "This is bad," Daisy said sadly. They didn't know what to do. Then, all of a sudden, a small creature Hamtaro hadn't noticed, said, "You wish to know which way to go?" It was a rather tiny creature, about half the size of Hamtaro, with small kangaroo-like legs, a long tail that was like a lizards, and the body of a mouse. It stood on it's hind legs and was all jumpy. It said, " If you want to know which way, you have to solve my riddle. Ready?" Hamtaro nervously nodded. The mouse said:

_What stands tall and upright_

_is brighter than light_

_and heals pain as _

_dark as night?_

It was tricky. Hamtaro thought about it. No one else knew. Then, Maxwell's words flashed in his mind: _The only way to heal a living victim of the staff is to gather the nemesis of the weapon, which is the Scepter of Heaven's Light..._Hamtaro then asked, "Is it the Scepter of Heaven's Light?" The mouse smiled and said, "That's.....RIGHT!" Everyone sighed. Then, the mouse said, "Go to the left. There are no more forks, so just keep going straight. Oh yeah, stay off of the dirt road beside the paved road, no matter what there is. It will lead you to distress." "Thanks," Hamtaro said, and they kept going. Soon, they saw a sign that said, _You're now a quarter mile closer to the Temle of Heaven."_

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Glacier's found out about their passing by the fork in the road. Now, he has a plan to tempt them toward the dirt road. A plan that will lead them toward a trap...and maybe a loss.....I only said maybe.


	12. Love Lasts Forever Chap12

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 12: The Half Mile

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro, Spat, Bijou, Boss, and Daisy started off for the mountain path to the Temple of Heaven. As they walk, they hide when the evil Glacier disturbs the peaceful path. After talking to a hamster that was hiding among the rocks, Glacier turns into Kamikuro and flies off down the mountain with the other hamster following. Hamtaro and his friends keep their pace, until they reach a fork in the road with a small creature sitting at the intersection of the paths. Hamtaro solves his riddle, and they go to the left. This time, Hamtaro and his gang will follow the creature's directions, and try their best to stay off the dirt road....Before Glacier comes.......

The path to the left wasn't as beautiful as the first straight one. It was full of plants that were dead or dying, and crows who were too scared of someone or something to hunt on Hamtaro and the others. It was pretty cold, even when the sun shone directly on the path. On the side of the paved road was a dirt road, the one that the mouse told them to stay away from. Hamtaro saw a whole bunch of fruit trees with red apples down the path, but he heeded the mouse's warning. Bijou saw a whole bunch of blue flowers below those trees, but she followed Hamtaro. Boss could see dropped supplies that they would need, but he ignored them anyway. Then, there was one thing that everyone saw that the couldn't resist. Especially Daisy.

There, sitting under a tree and reading a book, was Prince Bo. They couldn't believe it. He was pain-free, and he was calm. He got up and ram toward everybody else. "Guys?!" Hamtaro was stunned. Then, Daisy ran up to him and said, "I-I can't believe you're alive!" Bo smiled, and Hamtaro said, "Did you meet that mouse back there?" Bo kept his smile and said, "Yeah. He told me that the dirt path was the good choice, and the paved path is bad. Did he tell you the opposite?" Hamtaro nodded.

Bo started walking down the dirt path, and Hamtaro and the group hesitated for a moment. Then, Daisy said, "If the Prince goes, we can go." Daisy followed Bo, then Hamtaro and the others followed. Soon, they got to a brighter path, and it was just like the one they had started at. Everyone felt happy here, but then Spat said, "You know how Bo is all the way in the back?" Hamtaro nodded. Then, Spat said, "When we go by, the birds chirp. When Bo goes by, the birds don't chirp." Hamtaro just realized it. Spat nodded. "It's him."

Hamtaro and Spat walked to the back of the line. "Bo?" Bo looked at them for a moment and said, "Yeah, what's up?" Hamtaro looked at him for a moment, and then Spat nabbed Bo by the back of his neck and held him against a tree! Daisy said, "STOP! What are you doing?!" Spat said, "Daisy, get back!" Hamtaro held the weapon he always carried( the staff embalmed with rainbow gems), with the point at Bo's throat. "You're NOT Bo, are you, GLACIER?!" Bo just smiled and laughed an evil laugh.

Then, he said, "You found me out Hamtaro! Now, it's my turn! Let me show you a new little something I learned!" Hamtaro watched as he knew that Glacier would turn into Kamikuro, but Hamtaro went pale as it turned into something else. As it grew, it said, "With my brother's death, I gained his transformation essence! Now I turn into: Inferno, the Fiery Dragon!" He was humongous. He was pitch black with a mane of fire down his 50 foot neck and down his back to the tip of his tail, where there was a giant flame the size of 10 hamsters like Hamtaro put together. His eyes were as red as blood, full of hatred and a burning desire to kill.

Hamtaro didn't know what he could do. Then, Boss and Spat came over and Boss said, "We have to fight or else we'll all die." Hamtaro nodded. They walked to different places around the dragon, while it looked at them evilly. Then, it tried to blow a shot of fire at Boss, but he ran out of it's way. Spat tried to keep Inferno's attention. The dragon was focused on him, but he also looked at the others. Then, while the dragon was focused on Spat, Hamtaro and Boss gave him a slash in each side! The dragon hissed in pain, and it whacked both Boss and Hamtaro to the side! Hamtaro looked at the dragon, and tried to get up because it was about to get Boss! Hamtaro couldn't walk very fast because he was hurt, and then he thought about the leftover blinding powder from Harmony! He quickly pulled out the sack and shouted, "Boss! Catch this, take some of the powder out and blow it at him!

Hamtaro threw it, and Boss caught it! Boss followed Hamtaro's directions and blew the powder in he dragons face! Then, something strange happened! The powder blew off of Boss' paw and it magically became a type of powerful water! The dragon let off a ton of steam and hissed violently. He then flew away and hissed, "Until we meet again," and he flew off. Then, Hamtaro stunbled over and helped Boss to his feet, and went over to Spat. "Are you okay?" Spat held his bandaged arm for a moment, and then said, "I'm okay, but then again I could be worse because of my arm." He hesitated and Boss helped him up. Daisy and Bijou came over and Bijou said, "Do you think we should keep moving?" Hamtaro nodded. "You're right. He might try to come back. I'll save the rest of this powder for later."

They kept going until they found a humongous tree, in which there were knotholes and places under the roots big enough for them to sleep comfortably in. It was getting dark and this tree was a safe place, so they decided to spend the night in the tree's hollow spots. Bijou and Daisy slept in the knothole that was behind a few leafy branches for good hiding. Boss slept in another knothole right above where the roots were. Well, he was going to sleep there before Spat discovered a path under the roots that led to a hidden knothole inside the tree. They also found that the wood inside the tree was soft enough to chew through, so they chewed a path between the girls' room and the boy's room just incase Inferno came back. They slept comfortably the whole night through, and the next morning, they ate brekfast and headed off. About a minute later, they saw a sign that said, _You are now a half mile closer to the Temple of Heaven._

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: The group is really close to the temple now. Glacier is still healing, and thinking to himself about what he'll do now. Then he figures out the answer, and the new problem for the gang is not as easy as they think....


	13. Love Lasts Forever Chap13

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 13: A Quarter Mile Left To Go!

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang really don't like the new path they have to follow. It's so dark and scary! They really don't have any trouble resisting the pleasures of the dirt road the mouse creature warned them about though. Until they see Bo on it. They're all happy that Bo's alive, and he convinces them to follow the dirt road with him! Then, Spat and Hamtaro both realize that this Bo is a fraud! It's actually Glacier, who challenges Boss, Hamtaro, and Spat in his new form, Inferno the Fiery Dragon! They fight it off, and then find their way to a safehaven where they can sleep peacefully. Now, they've passed the first half mile, and they continue their journey.....

Glacier sat on his bed muttering bitterly. "If-ow-only I had killed that-ow-one hamster!" Glacier was having his slashes treated. It hurt, but he could take it. Then, two other hamsters came to him. "You need something, sir?" said the one with black fur and a white spot around his left eye. "Yes, yang. Where's Yin?" A hamster came running into the room. He was white with a black spot around his right eye. "Sorry sir," he said, out of breath. Glacier then asked them to pick up the two suits of armor on the table. One suit was silver, and one was gold. "Go-ow-to the city-ow-gate. Meet-ow-me there, and-ow-I'll fly you-ow-to the-ow-Temple!" "Yes sir" The two soldiers took the armor and walked out. About five minutes later, all the cuts had been stitched by the means of this magic spell, Glacier turned into Inferno, and he flew the dressed-in-armor guards to the three-fourth mile sign on the path.

Hamtaro and the group were taking a break. They all sat down and had bottled tea, and talked about what would happed when they got to the Temple. They also wondered if they were lost for a moment, but Daisy said they couldn't be lost because they had seen the mile marker signs. They cleaned up their mess, and dug a deep hole to put all their trash in. Then, they kept going along the path. Later, they became 100 sure that they weren't lost because they found the paved road. The nice path had come up again, and the birds were chirping like crazy. Then, Spat walked up to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, you know how the birds stop chirping when something bad comes?" Hamtaro nodded. "Yeah, well, if they do that, how come they don't stop when I go by?" Hamtaro looked at him for a moment. Then, Hamtaro smiled and said, "It's just like Pashmina said. You've changed. You're not a bad hamster anymore. You're just like us." Spat slightly smiled. Then, he just looked foward and kept going.

Glacier was already halfway through the quarter mile. He had already changed into Inferno, with Yin and Yang riding on his back. Inferno was talking to them about what they had to do. The soldiers were kind of tired, so they caught parts of what they had to do. " Guard the three fourth line.....Hamtaro and.....refuse passage.......if they fight.....hide bodies......ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Yin and Yang jumped. "Uh..Sure we are! We're listening!" Inferno scoffed. "No you weren't. Now-AH, FORGET IT!!! I'll just TELL YOU LATER!" They flew on, and Yin and Yang dozed off. Soon, Inferno told them to wake up because he was going to turn back, and they woke up.

They were still going, when all of a sudden, the birds went quiet! The group stopped and looked around. They could all hear the approaching beating of huge wings, and Hamtaro shouted, "Hide!" They all hid behind stones or under roots and listened as the wings stopped! Hamtaro listened for a moment, and then about two minutes later, the birds started singing again. Hamtaro peeked his head from behind a rock, and sighed. "Guys," he said. "It's okay now." Everyone came out from their hiding places and got in a group. Then, a rabbit ran by and they darted out of the way. Hamtaro and his friends went into the grass and watched as birds flew by and mammals and squirrels ran past. After the crowd, the hamsters went back into the road and Daisy said, "What was up with that?!" Then, Spat turned around and said, "Duck!" Everyone got down, and above their heads swooped an enormous golden eagle! Hamtaro shouted, "Run!" They darted down the path as fast as they could. Every time the eagle swooped down to catch them up, the hamsters would try and dodge it. Until once when it swooped and began to come back at Hamtaro, he had an idea. Hamtaro told the gang to keep running, and Hamtaro stopped where he was! Bijou and the others kept running, but they shouted, "Hamtaro! What are you doing?!"

Hamtaro pulled out his jewel-crested staff, and when the eagle swooped down, he grabbed onto one of its talons! As they flew into the air, Hamtaro readied his weapon, and when the eagle was just about a foot high from the ground, he slashed at the birds leg( he didn't cut it off)! The eagle screeched and dropped Hamtaro, and he rolled across the ground. Spat flew back and carried Hamtaro back with the group. The eagle flew away, and the gang slowed down. Boss almost passed out from lack-of-air, but Hamtaro held him up. As Hamtaro looked up, he saw a sign that said: _You Now Have A Quarter Mile Left To Go To The Temple Of Heaven! _Alas, there at the sign was two guards.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang have to think about how to deal with the guards. Then, they decide that they have to fight. But, in a desperate time of their battle, they think of a rather amusing way to get rid of them. Then, they start off for the last part up the mountain. Soon they reach the Temple of Light, and there, on a gold stand, is the Scepter of Heaven's Light! They exit, eady for the journey back, but will have another thing to take care of...Something that will declare the lives of all....


	14. Love Lasts Forever Chap14

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 14: The Temple And The Scepter

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and the gang are still going strong, and they're SO close to the temple. Meanwhile, Glacier is sending two of his best warriors( also brothers) to guard the three fourth mile line! Meanwhile, Hamtaro and the gang become targets for a hungry golden eagle! This bird had nothing to do with the enemy, but it wanted one of the gang for lunch! Hamtaro gets nabbed, but he quickly cuts the eagle's leg and gets let go! Now, they have to confront the guards and get the weapon they need to heal their friend, Lapis! But- there's something else in the way...

The guards had their names engraved on their armor. The one with gold armor had black fur and a white spot around his left eye. His name was Yang. The one with silver armor had white fur with a black spot around his right eye. His name was Yin. They stood side by side at the front of the sign. Yang stepped foward and said, "Are you the group of travelers we have heard about?" Hamtaro nodded, even though he had no idea who this guy was talking about. Yin frowned and said, "We can't let you pass." The gang sighed and looked at each other. "What are we going to do now?" Bijou said sadly. Hamtaro looked at them and said, "We have right from the Prince to pass. We are on a quest." The guards looked at each other, and then they drew their weapons. "Well, if you work for Bo, then we'll have to kill you!"

Hamtaro told everyone to get back. This wasn't going to be easy since they had shadow weapons. Hamtaro fought as much as he could. Spat helped, but the two guards were strong. Yin pinned Spat and Hamtaro down by the shoulders, and Yang came slowly at them with his sword. Hamtaro could feel his bag of powder under his back. Then, Hamtaro realized something.

"Boss!" he shouted. "What were you thinking about when you blew the powder at the dragon?!" Boss replied, "Water! Why?" Then, Hamtaro smirked, pulled a little bit of powder out of the bag, and blew it at them, thinking of the eagle. Before they knew it, Yin and Yang were in a fuzzy bowl-shaped thing. It was huge. Then, they realized what they were in. They were in a bird's nest! And, there behind them, was the hungry golden eagle. That was the last thing they ever saw.

About fifteen minutes later, the group could see the temple. It was made of a glowing gold, and it was sort of like an Egyptian palace in a sort of way. There were two angelic statues on either side of the square open door, and on the inside was a small gold stand, standing at the top of a staircase! Hamtaro told spat to stay at the bottom of the stairs, just in case. Boss stayed with him, and the two girls sat in a corner, watching Hamtaro. The staircase Hamtaro had to go up to reach the weapon was a long one! It took a pretty long time to get up there!

Finally, he reached the top of the staircase. He saw a small pawprint mark on the center of the stand. He was confused. Hamtaro bent down and put his hand on the print. "I wonder what this-is?!" The top of the stand melted away into a cool, gold water, and Hamtaro reached in. What he drew out of it was beautiful. A scepter. At the end, there was a cresent moon with a gem on each point. One was silver, and one was gold. Then, Hamtaro thought, "The Scepter of Heaven's Light!!" The trip downstairs wasn't very long. Hamtaro raced down the stairs with the Scepter in his mouth. "Going somewhere?" Hamtaro stopped to a halt at the end of the stairs. It was Glacier.

Next time on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro knows that he can bring good back to Glacier with the Scepter of Heaven's Light. Until he finds out that the wielder of the Staff of Darkness, who is Glacier, cannot be healed at all. So, Hamtaro has one choice. He must destroy Glacier and get the weapon to his sick friend. Either this, or the whole world falls in peril.


	15. Love Lasts Forever Chap15

Love Lasts Forever

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Guest Starring: Tails the Fox and Shadow the Hedgehog(my faves)!

Previously on Love Lasts Forever: Hamtaro and his friends send the guards to a hungry eagle, and they die...Of course:). Then, when Hamtaro reaches the Scepter of Heaven's Light at the top of the giant staircase, he feels they have completed their quest. Not yet, they haven't. At the bottom of the steps waiting for him, is none other than Glacier! Now, Hamtaro and Glacier will have the final showdown, light against dark, weapon against weapon, for the whole world, and the story will conclude as Hamtaro takes his place......

Bijou and the others were tied up. Hamtaro looked at Spat for a moment but his wings were binded together. Glacier leaned against his weapon. It was different from the others. It was a pitch-black staff, with diamond and onyx(a black gem. Yes, it's real), and a pointed end sharper than any Hamtaro had ever seen. Hamtaro frowned. "The Staff of Darkness". Glacier nodded, and smiled evily. Hamtaro looked at his friends, and looked at Bijou. Glacier looked at her, and just to make Hamtaro mad, Glacier slapped Bijou across her face. Bijou shut her eyes tight, trying not to cry. Hamtaro was mad now. No, he was FURIOUS!!!! He took the Scepter of Heaven's Light and ran at Glacier.

They fought outside the Temple. They were both extrememly fast. It seemed as if the weapons powered up their owners. They clashed with their weapons and tried to hurt one another. Every time their weapons would hit each other, there would be a small flash. Hamtaro dodged a close miss and got Glacier in the back all of a sudden. Hamtaro knew it was over. Then, weakly, Glacier smiled and said, "You think you've won? Not yet! One life down, three more to go!" Then, all of a sudden, the Staff of Darkness was forced into a black, floating, electric orb that floated above the trees. Hamtaro watched as Glacier passed away, and then turned into his second life-form, Kamikuro, the winged beast!

Hamtaro didn't panic on the outside. On the inside, he was petrified. Hamtaro made sure he dodged every one of the beast's swoops from the sky. Then, Hamtaro remembered. Swoops. The golden eagle. "A cut on the leg won't do me any good," he thought. Hamtaro dashed behind a tree while Kamikuro wasn't looking, and tried to think of a plan. It was going to be hard bringing him down. Hamtaro thought about what he had just said. _Bringing him down...._"That's it!" Hamtaro jumped out from behind the tree, and Kamikuro saw him. The beast dived at him at top speed, and Hamtaro ducked when it was right above him, and grabbed on to it's panther-like paw!

Kamikuro flailed like crazy with Hamtaro on him. Hamtaro held on tight and climbed uphis leg and onto his back! He held on to Kamikuro's fur and scrambled over to the beast's wing. Then, holding on to some fur on the beast's shoulder, he was just about to thrust the Scepter through the beast's thin, bat-like wing, when Kamikuro starting flailing it's long, draconic tail at Hamtaro like a whip! Every time Hamtaro dodged it, Kamikuro would only hit himself, but he didn't care. Then, Kamikuro's tail hit Hamtaro! Instead of flying off of him, though, Hamtaro held on to the tip of his tail! Hamtaro ran back up, and ran to the wing. As quickly as possible, he thrust the Scepter through the wing, and Kamikuro couldn't hold his weight with just ONE wing. He fell, faster and faster toward the ground, and Hamtaro leapt off just before he crashed.

Then, Hamtaro shakily got to his feet, and looked at the fallen beast. The next form was the dragon, Inferno! It reared it's head and bent its neck like an angry snake would, and hissed, "Thisssss issss your fate! Die!!" He blew a flamethrower at Hamtaro, and Hamtaro dashed in another direction to try and get away. Hamtaro hid himself behind a large rock. "I can't cut through those scales very easily...I'd need a tidal wave to put out those fires. Even powder won't produce that. He looked at his tied up friends. I need someone to free my friends so Spat can help me. I remember Laura's other friend...I can't remember her name...She was talking about her favorite cartoon characters...."That's it!!" Hamtaro thought about when he'd seen the charachters on a video game before and took some powder. He blew it, and there was a flash.

There, standing before him, was Shadow the Hedgehog, and Tails the Fox! "Wha??" Shadow looked down at Hamtaro. "What do you want? Why are we here?" Hamtaro said, "I need your help. Tails?" The fox looked at him. "Yeah?" Hamtaro said, "You can fly. I need you to fly over to that temple and untie my friends. It should be big enough for you to get in." Tails flew over to the temple, and flew a little faster there when he saw the enormous size of that dragon. Shadow said, "Uh, what should I do?" "Help me beat that dragon," Hamtaro said. It was a good thing Shadow wasn't afraid of mostly anthing. He nodded, and they dashed after the dragon. The dragon was extremely confused. Inferno kept his focus on Shadow, when Hamtaro thought of something. "Shadow!" Shadow turned his attention toward Hamtaro. "When he opens his mouth!" Hamtaro threw it to Shadow, and just when Inferno was opening his mouth and was just about to bite Shadow, Shadow shoved the pointed end into the roof of the dragon's mouth and through his head.

The dragon wheeled and screeched in torment and pain. It bent to its knees, let off another roar, and fell dead. Then, as Shadow began to leave, Hamtaro said, "Wait.." The dragon began to change. As Hamtaro looked up, the Staff of Darkness was falling toward the changing form of the dragon. Then, with a flash, the body took its final form. It was a chimera! A chimera is a creature with three heads. One is a lion's head that breathes fire, one is a ram that breathes jets of water, and the other was on the tip of the chimera's tail. The tail was half of the body of a giant green snake, with the head at the tip breathing waves of acid. It also had beautiful, dark raven wings. Hamtaro looked for a moment. then, he said, "Shadow! Go to the Temple, and help Tails protect my friends!" Shadow nodded and dashed to the Temple. The others were untied, and Bijou was watching with hope and sadness at the same time.

Hamtaro didn't know what to do at all now. Then, the Scepter of Heaven's Light started to glow, and a white, mist formed around Hamtaro. It was something no one could see through, and it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of the chimera itself! Then, as the mist faded awat, there was a huge tiger.Hamtaro looked down at himself, smiled, and roared ferociously. Hamtaro recognized that there was a crescent moon symbol on his forehead. Hamtaro didn't know if this would stop it, but he decided on the plan of cutting off all it's heads with his two-foot long claws. The chimera flew into the air, and Hamtaro ran at full speed at it. The chimera had just been flying a little to gain speed, so he landed and ran straight at Hamtaro. They were charging at each other like two knights would during a jousting round. The chimera charged with his mouth ready to shoot a blaze at Hamtaro, while Hamtaro was extending his claws.

They hit each other. Hamtaro got a little burnt just before he cut the lion head off. Now, he had to deal with the ram's head, which could blow him away with a tidal wave and break one of his limbs with a single charge with the horns. The ram came charging and hit Hamtaro in the side, which knocked him down, and there was a huge tremor when he fell. He got up, hurting but not broken, and used his mouth to pick up a boulder beside one of the trees and threw it at one of the ram's horns, breaking it off. Then, He picked up the horn and slashed the pointed side at its neck to chop it's head off. One more head to go.

The snake was a tough one, though. Its neck would be a breeze to cut through, but it was difficult to get there. One drop of that acid could kill Hamtaro, and slowly! He dodged the jets of acid quickly, and then he decided he nedded to block the streams with something powerful. He couldn't place anything. Hamtaro ran about, dodging acid, and thinking to himself. Hamtaro tried everything possible. Trees, rocks, chunks of gold from one of the statues, everything! Then he remembered. The powder! He ran over to the bag, dipped his claw in it, and blew on it. all around him, a transparent, misty-white shield formed around him. The acid hit it, and nothing happened! The snake stopped and hissed in petrified horror as Hamtaro the tiger cut it's head off and finished the chimera.

Hamtaro, still in his tiger form, walked over to the palace, and laid down next to it. Bijou came out, and she ran over to him and hugged as much of him as she could. Hamtaro smiled, because she couldn't hug much of his huge paw. He told everybody to get on his back, so Bijou, Boss, Daisy, Spat, Shadow, and Tails hopped on. Hamtaro lumbered down the mountain at a good pace, and about an hour later, they were back at the city. They boarded everyone onto Hamtaro the tiger's back, and headed back for the village.

A week later...

The Rainbow Village was completely fixed, and the empty castle was restored to its former beauty. Shadow and Tails were just about to be transported to their world with the last of that powder, when Hamtaro said, "Shadow? Tails?" They knelt down. "Hey Hamtaro," Tails said. "We'll never forget you, or any of this..." Shadow smiled. "If you ever call us, we'll come back, and we may even bring some friends." Hamtaro shook hands with them as much as he could, and watched as they waved before there was a giant flash. They were in their world again. Gone.

Hamtaro walked into the empty palace. With Bo gone, it seemed so dark. Hamtaro went through the great halls, the lounges, bedrooms, and kitchens. He went to the library and saw the book they started their quest's knowledge on. He opened the cover and saw a note. Hamtaro frowned. He opened it and read:

_Hamtaro,_

_Don't worry. I know I am dead, but my kingdom will live on. On our trip, _

_before I died, I told you I wanted you to become king if something_

_happened to me. Well, it looks like something did. Tell everyone that_

_I'm in a better place now, and am seeing my ancestors again. I know_

_you will make a good king, and remember to always keep that _

_Scepter in a safe place. One question though. Where's Dexter?_

_Didn't he die before I did? I guess he's okay and happy with you guys._

_Don't neglect the job I gave you, Hamtaro. It's your kingdom now._

_One and only,_

_Prince Bo_

_P.S.: Tell Daisy that I love her and always will._

Hamtaro folded the letter again. He started to cry a little, but he shook it away. He went to Daisy's home and showed her the letter. Then, he showed it to everyone in the village. Everyone knew that this wasn't a fraud. Hamtaro would be proclaimed king a week later, and Hamtaro was given all sorts of things. The best things the villagers loved about him was that he was a hero and there weren't any taxes,

The End

Thank You For Reading:

Love Last Forever

Elisa Kiyomi Volonakis


End file.
